Female Comebacks
by KimLuvv
Summary: Summary: James tries to get Sonny back by using some cute pick up lines but she has comebacks ready for him. A cute, and really fun one-shot for Channy, channy is at the end though.


_**Author's Note: I saw this thing on somebody's profile and it was called female comebacks so I made a funny story on it.**_

_**Summary: James tries to get Sonny back by using some cute pick up lines but she has comebacks ready for him. A cute, and really fun one-shot for Channy, channy is at the end though.**_

**

* * *

**

Female Comebacks!

Sonny's point of view

_Ugh! James was back and he was heading towards me. UGH! Tawni told me that he was going to say some appealing lines to me trying to make me like him because he did it with her too again but I was ready! BRING IT ON!_

"Hey Sonny!" He said.

"Whatever!" I snapped.

"I would go to the end of the world for you." He said. _That was the best he had!_

"Yea, go ahead and burn!" I laughed at him. His face turned mad but he quickly turned clam again. _**(Author's Note: This one was mine!) **_

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"Hiding from you!" I shot back, proud at myself.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together." He smiled. _Really that is pathetic!_

"Really, I'd put f and u together." _Okay I know that was mean but I had to! It was so tempting to say!_

This time his face turned really mad but I just laughed at him. I crossed my arms across my chest and impatiently tapped my foot. He just stood there, thinking hard.

"I'm leaving!" I said and turned my heel around but he caught my arm and turned me back around.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." He said. _OH NO HE DIDN'T! UGH THAT WAS JUST WRONG! _

I slapped him straight across his face, very pleased with myself. I quickly then thought of a comeback.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." I said putting my hands on my hips, trying to hold my laughter.

"You're good, Munroe, really good." He said with venom in his mouth but he still smiled.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" I said tapping my foot impatiently again. He nodded.

"I know how to please a woman."

"Then please leave me alone!" I said turning around but once again he caught me.

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book." We continued on and on.

"I'd go through anything for you."

"Good! Let's start with your bank account. Then the door!" _Okay I know that was a crappy comeback but it was at the top of my head. _

"I want to give myself to you." He said offering his hand.

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." I pushed his hand away. _Okay that was a good comeback, you have to admit that! _

That one really got him steaming. You could see the steam coming out of his ears! But as usual he calmed back down. _Wow, was he desperate need of a girlfriend! _

"It's a good thing I have my library card, because I'm checking you out." He said trying to take my hand again.

"Oh, sorry, I'm reserved for someone else." I said simply moving away from him… once again.

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?" _He never gives up, does he! We could go on forever! _

"DO NOT ENTER!" I yelled and turned away, quickly hurrying away. He caught up to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Give me a chance!" He pleaded.

"Desperate!" I said in a sing- song voice. I laughed at him.

"I can tell that you want me." He said.

"Ohhhh. You're so right. I want you to leave." I said stepping on his foot and getting free of his grasp. I stood at him with my hands on my hips. _I would let him give me as many pick up lines he wanted because I knew how to spit back! _

"Aw… already worn out!" I said laughing at him.

"Hey cutie, how 'bout you and I hitting the hot spots?" He tried but badly failed.

"Sorry, I don't date outside my species." I said waiting for him to continue.

"You look like a dream." _Okay they were seriously getting crappier and crappier._

"Then go back to sleep!" I shot at him.

"I like your hair." _I was going to try something new. He seemed to be running out of pick up lines._

"Really?" He said rubbing his hair.

"No! Where did you get it, the pet shop!" _That was mean but this was James we were talking about! _

He was about to say something but I put my finger to his lips.

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date." I said simply. He looked mad while I giggled.

All of a sudden he reached forward and hugged me.

"You're so soft and comfortable to hug just like my bunny slippers that I slip into at night!" He said. _Was that supposed to be a compliment!_

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma?" I said backing off.

"Come on Sonny you're place or mine?" He asked sweetly.

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine." I said waiting for him but he said nothing, his head hanging down.

"Got anymore?" I asked him and he shook his head side to side.

"And that's why Sonny Monroe always wins!" I said turning my heal and walking away proud. But somebody caught up to me.

"Ugh no more, James!" I screamed but I was face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What Chad," I spit out.

"James said that you had perfect comebacks to his pick up lines, so impressive, Monroe." He smiled as I did too.

"Props accepted," I said smiling.

"So how about we go out sometime because I would go to the end of the world for you." He smiled. _Okay did he just ask me out with that line! Coming out of his mouth others than James was sweet!_

"Aw Chad how sweet! I'd loved to!" I smiled as Chad pecked me on the cheek and left.

"But- how- he- my- line!" James showed up with a line of lost words. I shrugged my shoulders and skipped away leaving a mad, disappointed, sad James behind.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: So what do you think! I thought it was funny and cute! Please review and read more of my channy stories, I have a lot!

_**Peace out sucker'!**_

___**Bunny and Channy Love**_


End file.
